theflintstonesarcheologyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Happy Household
The Happy Household Synopsis Wilma gets a job doing a show called,"the Happy Housewife", neglecting Fred's needs. Plot After Wilma takes up a job doing a TV cooking show called "The Happy Housewife" that she has to do for 39 weeks, Fred came home expecting to be surprised by Wilma, only find a note that read, "Dearest Fred, hope you enjoy your dinner, will explain later, love Wilma", and frozen dinner on the table. Instead of cooking the food, Fred tries to eat his dinner frozen in hard ice, and as he chomps on it, the ice shatters, causing Fred to let out a rage-filled scream. Wondering what Fred got mad about, Betty has Barney go over to Fred's house. Barney goes inside the house to find an angry Fred sitting on his chair. When Barney tries to engage in conversation with Fred, all Fred does is growl. When Fred asks about warmed-over leftovers, Barney makes a joke about it, forgetting that Fred was not in a laughing mood. When Fred takes the joke personally, Barney turns on the TV, and The Happy Housewife comes on right after. Fred tells Barney to turn off the TV, but upon hearing his wife's name on the TV, he makes a dash to see what Wilma was cooking on television, and coming to find out it was his own scrumptious dinner. This makes Fred really angry. He grabs the TV, and despite Barney's efforts to calm Fred down, destroys it. Barney exits the house, saying, "See you later, Fred." Fred throws a piece of his destroyed TV set at Barney as he shuts the door and screams in a mad rage. Fred is now sitting at the table as Wilma comes home. Wilma tries tip-toeing her way in, hoping Fred would not notice her, but Fred hears the noise. He turns to face Wilma, and then, with every ounce of rage he has in him, shouts her name really loudly, startling her. Fred furiously demands that she explain why she was cooking his dinner on TV. She cries telling him that she took up a job as a Happy Housewife on TV, and reminding Fred of the threat to sue Wilma if she refused. Fred goes to their location to get to the bottom of this. Wilma, Betty, and Barney sit together awaiting Fred's return. Fred returns with the results. The television company did make an argument and threatened to sue, but Fred tells them that he stood firm, winning 2 out of 3 points. They allow Fred to keep his job at the quarry, and Fred lets Wilma continue with the show. Fred decides to eat home-cooking at Betty's house, which startles Barney upon the revelation from Betty. Barney believes that with Fred's insatiable appetite, the Rubble family could go bankrupt. Fred enters the house, famished as ever. After he criticizes Betty's cooking, Betty, outraged, throws Fred out of the house, forcing Fred to eat out. He goes to Mother's Place, and he is startled to find out that "Mother" is actually Sam Mother, a man, the owner of the restaurant. He orders a Hot Bronto Sandwich without gravy, and Mother turns on the TV as Fred is eating, and the Happy Housewife comes on. Fred looks up to see Wilma cooking his dinner on TV again, and after a brief moment, flies into another rage. Mother warns him not to touch the TV, but Fred, known for his fiery temper, destroys the television set and strikes the owner. The police arrest him right after his tantrum. Back at the Rubble house, the phone rings. Betty asks Barney to answer it. Barney answers the phone, and it's Fred telling him that he is in jail after he destroyed the TV set and struck the owner of Mother's Place, and Fred asks Barney to bail him out. Barney tells Betty he will bail Fred out, but Betty is deeply ashamed of Fred's actions and tells Barney to leave Fred in jail after misinterprets the restaurant owner as Fred's OWN mother. Knowing that Betty will not understand, Barney ends the conversation and leaves to bail Fred out of jail. Betty looks at the screen and shares that she is really ashamed of Fred's actions. A guy from the television company arrives at Fred's door and knocks on it.Fred lets him in and then he wanted to know what Fred's thoughts were on the Happy Housewife program.The guy uses Fred's phone to call the company and tells the owner that Fred demanded that the Happy Housewife be taken off TV once and for all.The owner takes him up on this.On TV, Wilma is pushed out of camera view just as the show airs and a guy reveals that the Happy Housewife has been taken off the air. Betty and Barney back at their house see a jubliant Fred make his way back to his house.Wilma, singing the song from the expired TV show, delivers everything to the table.The happy Barney, Wilma and Betty can be seen in the background as Fred digs into his food, breaking the fourth wall that he hopes that all wives out there are taking notes.The episode ends. Trivia Cultural References Cast and Credits ---- Links Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes